


Can't Out-Troll a Troll

by dapatty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for knight_tracer for the Awesome Ladies Podfic anthology who's Darcy's voice is a DELIGHT!</p></blockquote>





	Can't Out-Troll a Troll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).



“And that’s how Twitter is the real news,” Darcy finished, “and it’s all here in my pocket. Like magic.” Darcy made spirit fingers because that was the clearest way to demonstrate magic she knew because seriously. Jazz hands and spirit fingers were the way to go in that department.

Lady Sif nodded, face very serious, but there was something tucked into the corners or her mouth and eyes. If Darcy didn’t know better, she’d almost think that Sif wanted to be smirking at her.

“Real news. In your tiny, nearly non-existent pocket,” Sif said, voice matching her face seriousness. “Midgard remains full of wonder but clothing might have room for improvement.”

“Oh honey, don’t even get me started on the ridiculous that is women’s wear on this planet,” Darcy groaned. “I mean, I kinda get your prefered armor-hot-as-battle-skirt combo, but no pockets.”

“Who needs pockets when you have a sword and shield?” Sif was totally smirking now. Totally. That little smile was both adorable and hot as hell. Darcy flushed.

“Good point. But no pockets mean no mp3 player and the new Panic! has just come out,” Darcy reasoned. “It’s pretty damn solid and better than the rest.”

“Now I wouldn’t go that far, both on the album and the need for pockets for frivolous things that’s easier to have access to,” Sif said, mirth twisting her mouth into a full-on grin. Darcy was a little dazzled. Almost so dazzled that she nearly missed what Sif was actually saying.

“Wait. Wait. You. You have been playing Quaint Dumb Wide-Eyed Alien this _whole_ time. And you. Are. Not.” Darcy pointed an accusing finger and Sif giggled at her. 

She’d been trolled so thoroughly, by this gorgeous doe-eyed warrior princess. Which she might’ve deserved because just assuming someone was dumb because of their life was different? Total dick move. 

But Sif though. Gorgeous Sif who clearly was trying to adapt to the apparent Stone Age that Earth was still in compared to the complexities of Asgard. Darcy was a fool to forget Jane’s gushing about the scanning technology let alone everything she’d said, even if Jane had been in full-on Science Mode and talking a lot of math. Darcy just tuned math out on default now. Her bad. 

“You’ve let me talk this whole time about technology _like a complete asshole_.” Darcy crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. 

“Well yes,” Sif said, smile sliding into something more coy. “But I like listening to you. How excited you are about everything. It’s nice.”

“Nice, huh?” Darcy fought a smile. It was so hard to stay even slightly flummoxed when Sif was making that sincere face. She’s such a sucker for the sincere face. 

“Yes, and I believe the word you Midgardians use would be ‘sexy’.”

“Okay, less talking and more making out,” Darcy decided. “Then we can go get hot chocolate.”

“Tiny marshmallows is an important part of the winter, as you said,” Sif tried for serious but had to giggle when Darcy poked her in the side.

“But do you seriously not like the new Panic! album, though?” Darcy asked. She had listened to ‘Victorious’ repeatedly around her apartment and Sif hadn’t complained once.

“I might have to admit a fondness for Pretty!Odd. The melodies are nice to play in the background when we kiss for long periods of time on the couch.” Sif took Darcy’s arm in hers and led her to the couch in question.

“I am finding even more merit in that album than I previously thought,” Darcy said, pulling Sif close and tilting her head for a long and proper kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for knight_tracer for the Awesome Ladies Podfic anthology who's Darcy's voice is a DELIGHT!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] Can't Out-Troll a Troll](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042118) by [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer)




End file.
